Of comics and puppies
by ani.writes
Summary: The silence was awkward as he stared at the girl before him. A lanky girl with messy short hair and in a tag, 'Joy' was written in loopy writing. Lloyd did not know how to react but he was slightly wary. He had an excuse but she was a normal teenager working in the comic book store.
1. Chapter 1

**Aye there, readers!**

**Just a kid behind their laptop trying to write a decent story. I decided to step out of my comfort zone and write an OC. Why not? It is just a hand at trying different characterization. While they are going to be one of the main characters, the fic is going to focus more on the canon characters.**

**What I am going to do is gonna change POVs for different chapters like the third person omniscient sorta way. So, the character was basically a revolving joke around a couple of my friends. We see Lloyd needs a healthy relationship so who better than the master of happiness.**

**But, it's going to be a bit more angstier. It's gonna be Season 8 AU. Yes, it's gonna be very angsty, Garmadon is the villain, I cannot forget him. Some background info: Harumi's still in jail. Garmadon's summoned but he's waiting** **some time to strike and also, I'm talking too much so let's go weenies**!

* * *

**Out of Comics and Puppies**

* * *

…

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Lloyd did a flip in the air, narrowly avoiding the obstacle below him and landed with both his feet planted firmly onto the ground. He looked around and avoided the lasers before blasting away the firearm.

"Lloyd-," Kai sighed softly, knowing that they had to replace the blaster _again._

"M'sorry," Lloyd muttered, looking down.

"It's fine," Kai replied," By the way, I challenge Nya for a little duel,"

Everyone stopped in whatever they were in the midst of and knew that this was the fun part of training. Fighting each other to see who was stronger. Most people think of this as a way to assert dominance but for the ninja, it was all in good fun and lots of friendly banters.

"This is gonna be interesting," Jay said, being the first crowd around Nya and Kai. Lloyd stared at them intently, wondering who was going to win this round. Whoever fought with Nya, almost always got their butt-handed. Save for a few times when Nya decided to let them have their glory.

"I'm gonna go easy on ya,"

"Oh please, do me your worst,"

"Ready, set, Ninja-" Cole said.

"GO!"

Kai threw a bit of fire towards Nya, who easily extinguished it with a stream of water. Kai did a backflip, avoiding from getting engulfed by the wave of water and countered it with his fire which hissed as steam evaporated into the air.

Nya decided to start on the offensive and caught Kai off-guard, drenching the fire ninja's gi. Kai let out a growl as he headed straight into the only female in the room but Nya stepped away, avoiding the angry ninja's punch as he banged against the beam and fell backward.

"And, this is Nya's sixth streak in the week and it's only three days," Jay complained as he crossed his arms.

"I thought you loved Nya," Cole asked, amused as he got a playful punch from Jay.

"Good job, Nya," Zane congratulated.

"Do I get extra dessert?" Nya asked playfully.

"Ask Kai,"

Nya rolled her eyes at the Nindroid's cluelessness. However, Lloyd had been quiet for the entire time and everyone knew why. After what Harumi had done, he was quite sure that he was not going to trust any girl that tried to overly nice by just meeting him.

"Lloyd, you okay?" Cole asked, realizing how quiet the younger boy was. Lloyd shrugged off and remained quiet. Cole was not convinced though.

"Lloyd, you don't have to act strong, y'know," Cole said, his expression softened into a one of sympathy. The younger boy did not reply but instead stared at the floor. The good memories with Harumi flashed before his eyes and then it echoes in his ears that she was the Quiet One.

It hurt like salt rubbed into his wounds and no matter how much he trained he knew he would have to come to terms with them no matter what he tries to convince himself.

Kai noticed Lloyd and knew he had to do something. He knew the boy loved candy to death. But, he deserved more than a bunch of sweet treats. And then, it occurred to Kai. _The latest issue of Starfarer_. That is bound to cheer up their little brother.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to Doomsday Comix?" Kai began. That had caught everyone's attention.

"I thought we are going to get supplies for Baby Wu?" Jay asked, confused.

"Well, Jay, _change of plans_," as he looked at Lloyd who looked equally shocked at what his friends had said.

He deserved it after all he had done and now that Ninjago City's safe from the wrath of Harumi, the celebration was a bit overdue and there are still supplies for Baby Wu which can last him for a week more.

"Well, okay then," Jay replied as an afterthought with a sheepish grin spread across his face.

Well then, they are going to Doomsday Comix, instead of grocery shopping. _Nothing shocking there. Nada. Zilch_.

* * *

The bell rung as Lloyd was the first one to rush into the place that he had loved spending his time in childhood. There had been a few changes from the last time he had been here. The ninja looked amused that he was so excited when he entered the store. He had almost forgotten about Harumi.

The ninjas soon followed after Lloyd who had already begun browsing the shelves for the latest issue on Starfarer. Lloyd really would love to spend a night by just curling up with a glass of orange juice and reading through Starfarer or maybe, have a field day by having a movie marathon.

Basically, the thing is that he is probably going to buy all the comic books he can with the money he saved and just read them, forget about all the responsibilities, depression, his dad and Harumi. Especially Harumi.

Lloyd sighed as he tried to find the issue he was looking for, however, he could not find what he wanted. At that moment, he just wanted to find his comic book and get out of this place before the paparazzi came.

"Hey, have you found what you need?" Kai asked from the next aisle, who was reading through the Thunderflash issues.

"No," Lloyd replied as he still tried to find the book he needed. That was until that he saw a couple of puppies ran under his feet. What? Puppies? What are they doing here?

Lloyd blinked in confusion. In front of him was three fluffy and soft puppies bouncing. He stared at the bundles of joy in awe as the cashier came stumbling over, trying to catch the canines.

She noticed him and immediately picked up one and said, "You want one?"

The silence was awkward as he stared at the girl before him. A lanky girl with messy short hair and in a tag, 'Joy' was written in loopy writing. Lloyd did not know how to react but he was slightly wary. He had an excuse but she was a normal teenager working in the comic book store. _What's the worse that could happen?_

"Uhm, what's his name?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Joe?"

"Hi, Joe," Lloyd waved to the tiny puppy. It yipped happily, squirming in Joy's grip and Lloyd could not help but chuckle at the tiny puppy.

"Can I hold him?" Lloyd asked with wide eyes. Joy carefully placed the squirming bundle on Lloyd's arm. It felt weird. Its fur was softer than it seemed as it seemed to turn around, trying to look at Joy ever-so-once in a while.

"By the way, do you need any help with anything here?" Joy asked, glancing over to the shelf of comic-books.

"Yeah, you know where the latest issue of Starfarer is?" Lloyd asked, his eyes pleading.

"It's here," Joy replied as she pulled out a book from the end of the shelf and handed it to the blonde boy. Lloyd fingered it, almost relishing the new comic book smell that it emitted.

Lloyd asked," Do you like Starfarer?"

"While Starfarer is nice and all, I prefer Thunder Flash," Joy said, almost so giddily that is looked like she was going to scream.

"You like _Thunder Flash?  _Oh my god, did you see how Thunder Flash stopped the Captain Heat? _That. Was. AMAZING._" Lloyd said, his green eyes lit up with excitement as he talked without letting out a single breath.

"And, his sidekick, Kid Thunder, he was amazing. He just punched Captain Heat on the nose. That was so frikkin satisfying," Joy replied.

"Oh, and people have theories going around that Kid Thunder is actually faster than Thunder Flash himself," Lloyd perked in.

"Actually, that is canon in the latest series, but he's been slowing down recently. I know he's supposed to be the opposite of Thunder Flash, but that's ridiculous,"

"Same, same,"

"Uhm...I'll leave you two, talking here, I will probably go buy supplies for Baby Wu," Cole replied.

Lloyd nodded before asking Joy," Do you like _Starfarer_?"

"Oh yeah, and, did you read that comic where all the young heroes join? I think it's called Justice Crusaders. In the latest issue, Kid Thunder DIED! I cried for two foodgin' hours that day,"

"Oh yeah, and Nightbird, Kid Thunder's best friend, was left heart-broken. Like, can I blame him? I would be the same if I lost my best friend,"

"First Spinjitzu Master, Nightbird is so _handsome_, I could scream,"

"You have a crush on him?"

"Shut up, uhm, what's your name?"

"Lloyd,"

"Joy,"

"What school do you go to?"

"Ninjago High,_ you?_"

"When I was young, I was kicked out of school cause I was such a troublemaker, back then and now I am homeschooled,"

"So, are you any smart?" Joy asked with wide eyes.

"_Huh?_"

"Nevermind, who do you live with?"

"My dad was like absent for most of my life so I live with my uncle, brothers and a sister, you?"

"I live with my mom and dad. My mom's a businesswoman so she's like always away so my dad usually takes care of me. We like to play a lot of games and my dad can cook great which I really love. His pancakes are so foodgin' fluffy, I love it! And, I would invite my friends over for dinner and they cannot stop talking about my dad's cooking!" Joy replied, literally glowing in happiness.

"Who are your friends?"

"My friends? They are a cool bunch. There's this one girl called Raine. She loves sweaters and has lots of freckles. She's like in the school athletic team and is very flexible! Then, there's Joanne. She's um...a cheerleader. She's like very preppy but she cares a lot. She brings a lot of cookies to school and I love it!"

"Cool! I don't have many friends I can talk about but I can talk about my brothers!"

"Oooh!"

"The first one is Kai and he has a bad temper. He's also very protective. And, then, there's Cole, he's the oldest and very responsible. He likes cake _a lot._ Also, he cannot cook. They all come out burnt. Then, there's Jay and he talks very fast and he also can run very fast if he actually puts in the effort. He likes scarfs too much and he likes to read _Starfarer_ too! He's also very smart and _can make lots of mech_. There's Zane and he can cook really well, He can make pancakes in the shape of shurikens and dogs. He's also like can run for very long but he can get weird sometimes but we all love him anyway. And, there's Nya. She's cool and chill. She's actually very smart. She and Jay make a lot of new mechs. She also is the one who keeps the ship clean. I don't know what I would do without her!"

"Your siblings sounds so cool! I wish I had those kinds of siblings. I have this little brother and he's so _fookin_' annoying. He tried to pull my goddamn hair!" Joy wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, a-and, what movie is your favorite?"

"Oh, you know that movie -_ Thunderflash 3_? And, I can't forget _Darkman and Nightbird_, oh my god, did you watch S_nakeman_, oh my god, I was_ shooked_ at the ending"

"Oh my god, I love all of them! I can't wait for the next installation of the _Nightbird_,"

"They say it's released next month!"

"Oh my god, we should definitely go watch it!"

"Lloyd, it's been_ two hours_!"

Lloyd was jolted out of the conversation and behind him was Kai standing, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Lloyd gave a sheepish grin as he stood up.

"We can discuss when to meet for the movie later. Can give me your phone number?" Lloyd asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"61567890," Joy replied as Lloyd saved it into his phone.

"C'mon, Lloyd, we gotta leave," Kai replied.

"Okay, okay!" Lloyd raised his hands in defeat as they left the store.

* * *

There was another ring that reverberated through the shop as there they were, Joy's two friends, Raine and Joanne.

"Joy, did you realize Lloyd Garmadon was in your shop?" Joanne looked like she was practically squealing at the sight of the blonde-haired boy that she had just been conversing with.

"Wait, I thought he was just a cute nerd that looked like Lloyd Garmadon,"

"_Dude, that is Lloyd Garmadon_,"

Wait, all this time she was just talking to _the Green Ninja_. The guy who saved the city like six times and actually appeared countless times in the news. She was internally screaming that the guy she was just talking to was actually the most famous name to ever be heard throughout Ninjago City. She blinked several times.

_And, they had the same taste in movies and comics!_

Joy could not believe her eyes. _How could she had been so clueless?_ All of it made sense - like which other Lloyd had brothers named Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane and sister called Nya. And the father was absent because he is trapped in the underworld!

She mentally facepalmed as her friends chuckled at her.

"I see now," Joanne said, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

_"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON LLOYD GARMADON!"_

Joy flushed tomato-red as she stared at her so-called 'friends'.

"I'm not!" she said defensively. Even if she did, she did not stand a chance. _Like, he was the most popular person in Ninjago City and there were thousands of girls after him!_

"You got a boyfriend! You got a boyfriend," They sang, their tone playful. Joy glared at them, embarrassed.

* * *

**Yeah, you have reached the end, yay! I threw around a lot of DC references. Kudos to those who figure it out! I really love some feedback from the readers. I rewrote this three times and took some suggestions. I would like to thank Kay Hau for helping me churn this story out better. I guess ya'll should check out her stories, they are great. **

**Also, Joy was originally a supposed joke actually and it took a damn lot of checkers to get this stuff done but all the checkers can make mistakes so I apologize for anything you find. I say this is a whole lot improved from the first draft. My first draft was horrendous if you say. Any further constructive criticism is welcomed. But, flames, as usual, have no place here. They hurt people's feelings and we are here to be welcoming community.**

**Toodle-do,**

**Kiap Kiap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aye there, thank you for the favorites and follows I have gotten. I really appreciate what I have gotten so far. Thank you, Kay Hau for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Yep, the cute text messages and yes, Joe is probably gonna be explained more here and maybe, we get a glimpse of how Joy is. And of course, I have to bring in the Garmadad Angst and a little bit of foreshadowing, hmmm~**

**Ummm, for those of you who need more exact timelines of what's happening. It's in Season 8, after the ninja stopped the summoning and Harumi was jailed. Harumi is going to be so fun to write-aaaaa!**

**So, let's foodgin go!**

* * *

Joy was, of course, bored alone at home. Joy was the only one in her friend group without going for a club at school - flipping through all the Thunderflash comics that she owned did not satisfy her need to be occupied at the moment.

Joe and the other pups were yipping below her bed, their paws clawing against her comforter, trying their best to seek her attention.

She sighed. She gingerly picked up the tiny golden-furred pup into her head as Joe squirmed in her grip. She could not help but think of the cute, dorky, blonde nerd that she met yesterday and he was _Lloyd. FREAKING. Garmadon!_

_And, she was going on a date with him?_

Lloyd still had not given her a message, probably busy with some ninja business or something. She was feeling actually nervous as she stared at Lloyd's contact. She was talking to a _fooking _celebrity.

She really wanted Lloyd to start the conversation so she did not have to bear with the awkwardness of the cringey first line.

She stared at her phone, wondering if Lloyd was just as nervous. _But, no pain, no gain_ as her father put it.

Sighing, the clicks from her phone resounded and she pressed the button.

**Joy: Hi Lloyd**

* * *

Lloyd looked down at the phone in his grasp, in deep contemplation. In the screen was an empty message inbox with Joy's name written on the top. He was feeling a little jittery sending a message to a girl that was not _Nya or Skylor or his mom. _

Lloyd shook his head as he quickly drafted a message on his phone but, immediately backspacing.

_No, that was not right_...

And then, his phone buzzed in his grip.

**Joy: Hi Lloyd**

Lloyd was shocked as he almost had lost grip of what was in his hand, panic inching into every fibre of his being. He looked at it and did not know what to say. _Quick, say hi._

**Lloyd: HEY JOY!**

_Oh no, caps lock_! He quickly typed something out to make him sound not like a rude and stuck-up person. Well, that was his aim anyway, to make a good impression to a girl.

**Lloyd: fsm, sorry, caps lock on, wassup?**

**Joy: Lloyd Garmadon**

**Lloyd: Yeah?**

**Joy: Green Ninja**

**Lloyd: Where are you going with this?**

**Joy: the guy who defeated Lord Garmadon?**

**Lloyd: Yes?**

**Joy: You could have given me a hint! You know, BEFORE my friends told me I was flirting with the Green Ninja!**

Lloyd looked at the message, almost literally panicking. She was flirting as in _flirting-flirting? What was he supposed to do? _He looked at the phone like a bomb was about to explode.

"What's up, little bro?" he asked as he peeked to see what he was typing on his phone.

Lloyd literally cussed internally, bouncing up on the couch as he tried to regain his cool.

_Wait, didn't Kai know how to deal with this stuff._

"What to do if a girl says she's _flirting_?"

"Easy, flirt back," Kai replied, almost as if it was the most normal thing that he had to do in the world

This had attracted everyone else's attention and by the time he was about to type out a reply, everyone was swarming, putting in their inputs.

"Lloyd, you should start slow. Don't listen to Kai. Just start slow and drop hints," was what Jay said.

"No, he should be act cool and make the girl all worshippy around you," Kai argued back.

"No, you should try to talk your feeling out with her but not so brash," Cole replied.

"My computer's say that he should be himself," Zane replied.

"Guys- how does information pass around? You are not even answering my question?" Lloyd looked at them, almost confused.

"He should flirt with her! Be cool!"

"No, he must drop hints!"

Lloyd facepalmed.

"I guess I'll go to a more private place for me to think properly," he said awkwardly.

"Okay!" they all said in unison, too carried away in their argument.

**Lloyd: You were flirting?!**

**Joy: …**

**Joy: If I was?**

**Lloyd: …**

**Lloyd: …**

**Lloyd: …**

**Lloyd: sorry kinda freaking out**

**Joy: Good freak out?**

**Lloyd: Yeah**

**Joy: Still on for our movie date?**

**Lloyd: NOT date**

**Joy: Uhm, yeah, I was thinking to watch the movie around the release date, preferably in 3D.**

**Lloyd: FSM. I have never gone to 3D movies before.**

**Joy: Did you even have a childhood?**

**Lloyd: DUDE! I was lined up for the world's savior when I was eight. What do you expect? :0**

**Joy: You HAVE to watch it 3D. It's amazing!**

**Lloyd: yES. Now, finally, I can cross that off in my bucket list.**

**Joy: What? Watching a movie in 3D? :O**

**Lloyd: actually, making plans to watch a movie in 3D. :P**

**Joy: You're hilarious. -.-**

**Lloyd: so I have been told… C:**

**Joy: So, I'll get the tickets?**

**Lloyd: mhmm.**

**Joy: I have to go now, Joe and the other puppies want to go for a walk. Bai.**

**Lloyd: bai :P**

Lloyd was not able to hide his smile as he typed out the last message, feeling somewhat satisfied that he did not screw up this time. Lloyd put away his phone, feeling almost proud of himself, maybe slightly glowing. _Maybe, he was maturing. Maybe, he would be able to handle this. Maybe, this would be different from Harumi. _

* * *

There was nothing but darkness in front of her. The dull yellow lamp was the only light source in the room and surrounding her was four grey and dreary walls. In which one of them had a presumably locked door and the observation window in which she could not see through.

She made a funny face as she stared at the door. She saw the door creak open and the thumping of boots. She laughed, totally disregarding that she was trapped and the discomfort from the way her arms were tied.

"You think I will reveal?"

Silence.

The officers just looked at her, closing the door. They sat in front of her, one of their arms on the desk.

"I'm Officer Fern. I have a few questions to ask," he started in an indifferent tone.

Harumi was a tad bit intimidated by his large frame. However, she was not going to show it. _Sooner or later, one of her gang members will come to save her._

"No," Officer Fern sighed, as if he had read Harumi's mind.

Harumi looked up her mouth agape, she was now looking squarely into his unforgiving bottle green eyes.

"No, your little friends aren't gonna save you. We have rounded them up and they are all in Kryptarium Prison, now," He informed her professionally.

"Like you think you can keep me down,"

"Kid, we just want a confession so we can get a sorta punishment for you. It's very clear, you are the villain here," He said in an exasperated tone.

"He just wants to go and eat. He's like this when he's hungry," the other cop replied with a sigh.

"Start the questions already, Fern,"

"_Fine, Casey._ So, here, it goes. Why do you want to steal the Oni masks? What is the reason behind resurrecting Lord Garmadon? Why did you kill your own parents?" Officer Fern read from the notebook of questions, almost like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"They were never my parents," she spat so hard that she immediately gasped as she pursed her lips into a thin line.

At this point, Harumi felt like it was the Great Devourer all over again. The room was so small like the elevator and the police felt like the people in the ambulance except they were not so nice.

_Loud screaming and the elevator plunged down. The lights went off as blackness attacked her vision. Harumi screamed so loudly that her throat ached by the time, the elevator reached down and the door was thrown out and dust clouds obscured the last bit of hope that she was holding onto._

"Why did you kill your parents? Please answer. My lunch break is starting soon,"

Warm tears pricked her eyes as memories before memories flashed before her eyes.

"_RUMI, I PROMISE WE'LL MEET YOU WHEN YOU REACH DOWN-" Harumi was thrust back into the lift into the swarms of people and little did she knew that was the last of her parents._

"Tell me now, please. I don't have all the time in the world" He sighed, slightly annoyed by the lack of answers, "I want to go and eat,"

"_Harumi, it's okay, we'll be safe, okay- after this, we'll all go and eat ice-cream,"_

"_We are doing this because we love you,"_

She refused to further speak. Officer Fern was shocked. She was wracked with loud sobs, tears were stained her cheek, the red mascara, running down to the edge of the chin. She was a mess of tears and red. She was crying.

_For the first time in years, she was crying._

_It was Lloyd's fault! He was the one who unleashed the Serpentine. If it weren't for Lloyd, they would be still alive-_

More sobbing.

"_MOMMY! DADDY!"_

"Hey, uh girl, it's fine. We just want some answers, y'know?" Officer Fern was now so squeaky. He looked a bit scared. And then, the door screeched open and there was a black-shadowy figure standing there, red orbs glowing in the dark.

The officers' jaws dropped as they looked at what they were seeing. _What the hell was going on?_

* * *

Waking up three in the morning, breaking out in cold sweat was not something in his list when he became the green ninja. Well, neither was also waking up to the blaring alarms that made everyone sleeping jolt up and fall onto the floor.

Lloyd was surprised to see four ninjas tangled on the rug, muffled yelling from under the blanket that had fallen over them made Lloyd look sort of shocked. He stared as he pulled the blanket as the ninjas had managed to untangle themselves and jumped onto their feet as Zane turned the lights on.

"To the bridge, now," Lloyd instructed, his expression morphed into a serious one as he pointed to the door.

By the time, Lloyd reached the bridge, Nya was there, silencing the alarms. Cole had cradling a crying Baby Wu, who was probably startled from all the loud noise. Lloyd pressed the buttons, trying to find the cause that made the alarms go off.

"Wha's goin' on'm?" Cole asked, groggily as he gently rocked the baby in his arms to sleep.

"I'm on it," Nya replied, typing fancy commands to allow the computers to show what was going on.

"Well, it says, there was an alert from the news that Harumi and apparently, a man with four arms had escaped," Nya said, her tone contorted into one of fear as he reached the word '_Harumi'._

_No._ Lloyd pursed his lips as realization hit him so hard that he did not want to believe it. His eyes were wide as he stared in disbelief as the news clip of Gabby Gossip talking about the recent escapee from the interrogation room.

Lloyd gasped as he saw lots of frantic police officers running in the background taking orders from the commissioner. Everyone in Bounty was equally as panicked as they knew who it was. _And, yet, none of them want to believe what they had just heard._

"It _surely_ can't be Garmadon, I mean it could be Mr. E. He also had four arms, right?" Jay's voice rung, trying to lighten the tension, yet, the fear in his voice was so clear.

Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, taking in sharp inhale. He was trying so hard not to scream, yet, he just wanted to- _His father cannot have escaped. They stopped the ritual. It should have been a happy ending._

Lloyd sighed, he pressed his nails against his palms, biting his lips as Nya replayed the clip. Everyone was shocked, their expressions were grim.

"_No," _Lloyd's voice was barely a whisper. His voice was so throaty and dry. He stared at the screen blankly. _Was it bad that he wanted his father to remain in the cursed realm?_

As much as he wanted his father back, he had this feeling that it was not going to be pleasant. Nya paused the video as no one dared to say a word, even Jay.

He knew that stakes were high and this was super serious. He knew he had to prepare for the worst and brace for the upcoming impact.

"Nya, go to the police post, _now_," there was this hint of harshness that Lloyd cringed internally about. Yet, Nya did not say anything, wordlessly, setting the Bounty to go to the Police HQ.

_Man, Lloyd knew this was not going to end well._

* * *

Lloyd stood next to the ninja at the police headquarters as he listened to what the Commissioner was saying.

"He was not himself, he was different. We all could see his bones and he nearly landed Officer Fern in the hospital—" The commissioner was shaking as he told them the whole story.

Lloyd heard, part of him not wanting to believe. _He knew a part of his father was there. He had to. This is all just a dream._

_No, this is real and as real as it can get. Snap out of it, Lloyd._

"And, w-we tried to reason with him but he just slammed us against the door. He acted so different—like it was not _Garmadon in there_,"

Lloyd's heart twisted as he heard those words. As much as it pained him to say it, this was not the man that he had gotten to know.

And yet, that childish part of him refused to believe, holding onto that stupid piece of hope that he had desperately been clinging to all these years that all was going to be well. _Like fairy tales—_

_Brring..._ He felt his mobile phone vibrate. It probably was Kai who had gotten some info from the other officer with that _Fern guy_.

"Hold on a moment," Lloyd said, " I'll be right back. Nya and Jay, why don't you continue hearing Commissioner's account,"

_**Joy**_

_There was this news about your dad escaping._

Lloyd's heart dropped.

_What would she be thinking about him?_

* * *

**A/N: And here we have more fluffy plot into the story. Harumi is Harumi, pfft. This has been sitting in my doc for so long, I have only decided to edit it today :P. I am such a disappointment, hahaha. Yeah, I hope you do enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review! It makes me write faster!**


End file.
